A vacuum processing device for heating a substrate in an ultrahigh vacuum ambient includes, for example, an infrared lamp arranged above a substrate supported in a vacuum chamber with a quartz window being interposed between them, and a vertically movable cooling member arranged below the substrate, and performs a heating/cooling process by bringing the heated substrate into tight contact with the cooling member (see, for example, PTL 1).